You Suck
by Lunarlight Angel
Summary: one shot for my best friend One of three fate. woot! its a paring bewteen Sesshomru and Kagome. the title is not to be offensive it goes with the end of story if you read it you'll see what i mean...anway no summary cuz you gotta read it to see


**You Suck**

Lunar: Hey guys! Todays a very special day because …its my bff One of Three fates birthday! She's always supportive so here I am with a special one-shot song fic just for her. So let's get on with the story! There may be some OCCness with the characters sorry but ….other authors do it to…. :p also I kinda bag on inuyasha in this fic… I like him but I needed him to be the bad guy in this one… and the title know one take offense it not you who sucks its just how the story ends! (Spoiler…kinda)

**Disclaimer: I Lunarlight Angel do not own Telephone by Lady gaga, Goodbye you suck by Shiloh ,What makes you beautiful by 1d, Happy birthday by (don't know) or the Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

**(My P.O.V)**

Kagome sighed it had been two years since the death of Naraku and the riddance of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome and the gang had thought that everything was done and over when they had wished upon the jewel and nothing happened but they were wrong. For only seconds after a flash stroke through the field and surrounded the gang once the light faded they were no longer in the feudal era but Kagomes. The well sealed they had no choice but to adapt to this change but they took to it quickly and were quite used to it by now though the demons still had trouble with the sounds and smells at times.

Kagome was knocked from her thoughts by a sudden snap echoing through the alley she was currently in. She turned quietly checking her surroundings, she saw a figure in the shadows and cursed under her breath. 'Why the heck did Sango and Miroku say to meet them in the alley. Today of all days' It was her birthday today and here she was waiting for them probably about to have to protect herself from whoever the figure was.

Hearing movement from her left she realized she lost where the figure was and that was her biggest mistake because before she knew it a hand was covering her mouth and another was around her waist pinning her to a masculine shirt covered chest. She felt his breath on her neck making her want to struggle but refrained when he loosened his grip. A familiar voice whispered "happy birthday Ka-go-me" in her ear huskily

She took a intake of breath both relieved and slightly aroused. Relieved because she knew she was safe and aroused because of the feeling of his breath on her sensitive ears. She heard a phone ring and was disappointed when he released her from his grip to answer it. She shook her head try to get the images appearing in her head out. She turned to barely see him shut his phone before a fabric covered her eyes and she felt his hands tie it. 'What's going on now?'

"This Sesshomaru will escort you to our destination. You will keep on your blind fold till I say" He said grasping her hand in his own.

She simply nodded and let him walk her out of the dark alley, slightly being overcome by the bright sunlight. He tugged her hand gently waiting on her to adjust. She adjusted quickly and said a small okay and then they were walking again to her next destination. They'd been walking for a while and Kagome wondered if they'd ever get to their stop. She was taken from her thoughts by the sound of a door opening and a cool breeze coming from inside. She heard someone say welcome before she was led through a hall way.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

We were approaching a room I heard Sesshomaru stop and say something but didn't catch it all but the word "bastard" who was he referring to? We continued a bit more till we stopped in front of I guessed a door. I heard some singing along to Telephone by Lady gaga it was pretty on key though the voice obviously belonged to a guy. The song appeared to be at the end:

**My telephone! **

**M-m-my telephone! **

**Cuz I'm out in the club, **

**and I'm sippin that bubb, **

**and you're not gonna reach my telephone!**

The song ended and I could hear laughing and whooping sounding from inside. Someone even shouted "wow Miroku didn't know you had it in you!" I laughed to myself that was Miroku? Wow at least he could sing. He must've been dared to do that. I heard Sesshomaru step forward and slide the door open while leading me inside I heard everyone quiet down before a small chorus of happy birthdays where thrown about. Though I couldn't see who was there with the blind fold till place. I felt a quick motion behind my head before the blind fold fell off my eyes and to the ground. I smiled at them all saying a small thanking you while looking around the room. There was Shippo, Rin, and Kirara on one side of the room eating some pizza. Sango and Miroku sitting closet to the karaoke box. And finally Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting not so close but pretty close. I sighed we may had been going out but it was no mistake that Inuyasha was cheating on me with Kikyo. Old things never change neh? Sighing I smiled up at Sesshomaru before going to sit near Inuyasha though as far as I could be.

Inuyasha must have noticed because he slung an arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him. Mentally cringing I wished I could somehow get away from him. He smelled like her and it didn't help when he looked at my attire and frowned. I frowned myself looking down it's not like I wore anything disgusting or revolting just simple black skinnies and a grey/aqua striped shirt with a vest on top. I liked my ensemble it lightened the color in my usually dark blue eyes. Looking over to Kikyo I sighed I knew why he didn't like what I wore, she was wearing a black dress that was short and eye catching it brought out her figure. I couldn't help but feel insecure around her; she was able to steal his attention by merely being there… was I really that dull? I was pulled from my thoughts by a hand on my leg, looking up I smiled at Shippo.

"Kagome you okay?" he asked locking my thoughts away I smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay how about we get this birthday started?" I asked patting his head

"Yeah! Let's eat some cake!" He said though he appeared hyper enough.

I stood, walked over and sat by Sango she smiled at me while lighting the candles. I was soon surrounded by the gang we'd been through a lot these past 5 years and they'd been full of ups and downs and look at her now she was 20 and surrounded by those I thought of as family. Bringing Shippo into my lap I listened while every sang a well known Happy birthday song from America.

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you **

**Happy birthday dear Kagome**

**Happy birthday to you!**

Everyone ate cake and were laughing and having fun listening to the kids sing different versions of Happy birthday on the karaoke machine. When they finally got tired they asked who was next, I looked to Inuyasha and Kikyo. They didn't appear to want to sing any time soon, I was about to volunteer when Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Rin. He whispered in their ears something and whatever he said made them all smile. Sango went to grab the microphones while Sesshomaru chose the song. He grabbed his microphone and the music began my eyes widening some.

(unlike the rest of the songs these will be in different style of words depending on the characters singing so: Sesshomaru singing will be written _(apples)_ , Rin, Shippo, and Shippo _(apple_) , Miroku _**(apple)**_ and and all together **(apple)**

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know **

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**you'd understand why I want you so desperatley**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know **

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

_**so c-come on! you got it wrong!**_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**_

_**I don't know why, you're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes**_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ouuu_

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know **

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know **

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Oh oh**

**That's what makes you beautiful!**

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

Na na na na na na naaaa na na,

Na na na na na na.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

**You don't know **

**Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know **

**No Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**If only you saw what I can see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know **

**No Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**No Oh oh**

**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**No Oh oh**

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

The song ended and my eyes were wide and I knew I had to have been blushing. Throughout the song Sesshomaru eyes were kept on mine like he was singing it to me. I felt more heat travel through my body upon thinking of earlier situation. Hearing a small growl I shook from my thoughts now looking at a mad Sesshomaru. Why was he mad all of a sudden? Turning I sighed…Kikyo was practically eating Inuyasha's face right in front of us and he didn't seem to care. Looking towards Sesshomaru I smiled weakly at him mouthed a small thank you for the song, which calmed him some but it also seemed to give him courage for something. He coughed to gain everyone's attention and when Inuyasha finally stopped kissing Kikyo he looked up catching glares but nevertheless watching. I heard movement from Sesshomaru direction and before I knew it my lips were pressed against another's and gasps resounded. I moaned slightly from the kiss throwing my hands around his neck. His tongue traced my lower lip and I gladly let him in. We parted shortly after but I felt heat raise in my cheeks upon the glances some of shock others of proudness.

Looking at Inuyasha's gasped face and Kikyo trying to gain his attention by pressing herself up to him I felt something snap and before I knew what I was doing I walked up to the karaoke machine chose a song and grabbed the microphone.

"This is to Inuyasha. Something I think we all know should have been said way before now." I said before the song played:

(Its only being sung my Kagome so its back to being just bold song: Good Bye You Suck)

**You're like a guy on the phone in his Lamburghini**

**Talking to another female**

**While his wife is on the other line**

**He will never say he really really truly loves me**

**He just doesn't have time**

**You're like a friend but that was more like an enemy**

**An evil smile will get you anything you need**

**No body really knows you cause they just don't have time.**

**There's only so much of this that I'm gunna take**

**You're wasting all my time.**

**Good-bye you suck**

**Never really liked you**

**No more what's up**

**Cause I don't care anymore**

**Good bye you suck**

**Cause I never really liked you**

**So long good luck**

**Good bye you suck**

**You like a bully at my highschool down the street**

**Living with the pain that is so damn hard to beat**

**She will never say she is really really truly sorry**

**She will never shine**

**You're like the phone call that I seem to get**

**20 times a day just convincing me to place a bet**

**I am not gunna answer**

**I am not gunna answer**

**There's only so much of this that I'm gunna take**

**You're wasting all my time.**

**Good-bye you suck**

**Never really liked you**

**No more what's up**

**Cause I don't care anymore**

**Good bye you suck**

**Cause I never really liked you**

**So long good luck**

**Good bye you suck **

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**You were so over rated anyway**

**Way to perfect for my taste**

**I wish I could've seen this long ago**

**The happy ending seeing you alone**

**There is so much more that I am gunna take.**

**You're wasting all my time.**

**Good-bye you suck**

**Never really liked you**

**No more what's up**

**Cause I don't care anymore**

**Good bye you suck**

**Cause I never really liked you**

**So long good luck**

**Good bye you suck **

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck **

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck**

**Good bye you suck…**

The song ended, I watched amused by Inuyasha pure look of shock. I hope he got the message…Looking towards everyone else I smiled at them winking shortly towards Sesshomaru. Turning back towards Inuyasha microphone still in hand I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well you jerk I wish you luck which your life and new girl. I'm leaving you simply because well you suck!" I grinned before leaving the microphone on the table and heading out of the room hand in hand with Sesshomaru and the gang. Inuyasha and Kikyo left in the dust to fend for themselves.

* * *

Lunar: ok well that's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed this everyone especially my bbfe the birthday girl! *hugs her* oh and to everyone I'll be continuing WPA shortly but I still need more answer to my last chapters question! I can't go on just one response! Ok till then ciao!Oh and please click the little blue button down below! Lots a luv


End file.
